


Triles and Tribulations

by Daedalos



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalos/pseuds/Daedalos
Summary: Just after breakup scene in Hero vs Villain, Season 14. Tristan's thoughts and feelings regarding the breakup, post hallway confrontation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not created or own any of the characters presented in this short fiction piece. This is purely a work by an adoring fan.

Triles and Tribulations  
Degrassi: The Next Class Fanfic  
Setting: Right after break up with Miles Hollingworth III, just after Hero vs. Villain, Season 14.  
Skipping the school assembly seemed like a good idea at that time. After all, Tristan decided he needed a little reflection time in light of the recent fail of his "grand gesture" designed to win back the heart of one Miles HoIIingsworth III. His skipping the assembly was yet another good idea quickly turned to a bad one when he encountered Miles in the hallway. Even after what Winston had told him and witnessing firsthand Miles longing looks at Maya in the hallway, he still held strong to the belief that maybe, just maybe, he could win him back. The strong belief quickly withered when he saw his boyfriend in the hall that fateful afternoon.  
Even after confronting Miles with the question of whether or not he still had feelings for Maya, Tristan did not have to hear the words out of Miles to know the truth. His own admission of taking her to a doctor's appointment spoke volumes about the growing distance between he and Tristan. The sad, deer-in-the-headlights look in Miles's eyes told him more than he ever wanted to find out. However, he had to confront the truth: What had once seemed like a dream come true to date the most popular boy in high school had quickly turned into an epic game of deceit and manipulation. Despite the sinking feeling in his heart and the welling tears in his eyes, Tristan felt reassured that he had remained relatively calm and collected when he dumped his boyfriend. He had chosen his parting words carefully but they could not be further from the truth about what he felt inside.  
"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't have feelings for Maya?" Tristan asked simply. The silence answered for Miles, along with the strained look on his face. Tristan did not want to be imposing himself on anyone who was just going through the motions and pretending to like him. He knew he had his answer in spite of the lack of words spoken and it was time for him to take action.  
"You are a terrible person. You use and abuse people and one day you're going to wake up and realize you have nobody and I am so happy that I won't be there for that sad, sad day because I am so done." The anger and pain was almost unbearable for Tristan but he held his ground and made his stand. He was no longer going to be the guileless puppy dog, following after and cleaning up after Miles's messes.  
He should feel proud and happy that he made the right decision not to be played and used with, but somehow the sad, sad day that he foresaw for Miles was visiting Tristan himself that very day. He never felt so alone as now. He felt a stabbing and burning pain in his heart and his vision was blurry from trying to fight back the tears. He tried to appear triumphant to Miles as he turned and walked the other way but he nearly stumbled down the corridor as the tears flowed down. He made his way to his locker and then the restroom and stood in front of the mirror and silently cried.  
He remembered back to the intervention he, Frankie, Winston, and Hunter tried to hold for Miles's marijuana addiction. Those remembered words still stung and the old wounds reopened more tears.  
"You're pathetic, you know that?" Miles vented at him. "Tristan, I treat you like absolute garbage and you keep crawling back for more. Why? Are you really that desperate for somebody to love you?"  
Was he desperate? He asked the tear stained face in the mirror now. Perhaps Miles was right and he was desperate for someone to love him. He thought back to his first crush on Cam and all the feelings of loneliness and desperation then. Even today, there just were not that many openly gay boys his age and any opportunity that happened along, you grabbed on to it with full force to keep it. Was that desperation? It was like looking for water in a desert. Love for Tristan was rare and beautiful but also life-sustaining, so you kept it at no matter what cost.  
Upon reflection, he had certainly stooped to "pathetic" levels when trying to resuscitate the dying relationship he had on his hands with Miles. The failed sushi picnic luncheon in the school came to mind first. He scooped up all the unread origami with the secret notes to Miles and heaped them in the dustbin. Next was the botched intervention. Was it pathetic to think that he still clung to hope at that time that Miles could be helped and their relationship salvaged? Were these the reasons Miles turned away from him and started to gravitate towards Maya? He could only wonder now because he certainly was not going to go back and ask him and face another heart-crushing blow of rejection again. His parting words to Miles were that he would be so happy that he would not be around him anymore. However, now more than ever he knew that he was not happy and did not feel like he would ever be happy again.  
He had finally stopped crying but now he could not feel anything at all. He felt numb inside. Taking one quick look at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red and dark, inky spots streaked down his cheeks. The platinum look of his hair was beginning to make him think he looked anemic and drained. Perhaps, it was time for a change. He finally flushed his face with cold water from the sink and patted it dry with a towel. He reached for his eye liner pencil wanting to do a quick touch-up. He wanted to feel normal again and part of his daily routine was his use of cosmetics. It was a great feeling for Tristan to be out and proud and push people's concepts of gender boundaries. It was bold and daring and he wanted to feel that way now instead of defeated. He rummaged through his bag for the pencil when his phone chimed that someone had sent him a message. He grabbed the phone instead and checked the message. It was Lola asking him if he was free to help at her parents' restaurant. Rather odd timing he thought but what better opportunity to move ahead and put all this sad business behind him. He left the restroom while quickly thumbing his response on his phone.  
Glancing up from his texting, he noticed Miles standing by his locker, looking straight at him. Had he been standing there the whole time? Was he outside the bathroom listening to Tristan sob? His eyes looked so red and watery. Had he been crying too? Tristan felt his earlier resolve soften with the knowledge that Miles may have been waiting there to say something to him. Miles lips parted, as if to say something at that moment. Tristan looked at those lips and wanted so much to kiss them once more. However, he could not go back on his words now. He would seem even more of a fool than what Miles believed him to be. He was no longer going to be desperate and pathetic. He continued to stare at Miles but his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. He would not be taken for a fool again. Miles must have noticed the change because he quickly backed up, turned around and went the other way.


End file.
